


Rose Love

by vampireprincessn1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Violence, Yami Marik/Marik Ishtar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireprincessn1/pseuds/vampireprincessn1
Summary: Yugi attends Domino Academy, a boarding school. When summer arrives Yugi finds himself not wanting to return home. On the trip back into town Yugi finds a poster for cabins and decides to rent one. With Yami being his only friend still on the bus Yugi tells him his plan so that should something happen at least one person would know where he was. What nobody counted on though was some family problems bringing everyone back together.MA-Rated, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI (Boy x Boy).





	

****

**Yugi, Ryou, and Me: Hi! Hi!**

**Apollo: *Mumbles something similar to 'chipper little freaks***

**Me: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction I had originally started writing this in a spiral notebook that I constantly carried around and I still am 'cause I'm still writing plus it just makes it easier to not forget about ideas I may have for the story later.**

**Bakura: *Rolls eyes* I think they get the point.**

**Ryou: Kura be nice!**

**Me: Don't worry about it Ryou I'll just get revenge later. –Grins evilly-**

**Bakura: -Blanches- What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll just have to read and find out. Yugi would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Yugi: Sure. Princess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else except the plot if she did it would never have been rated as a kids show.**

**Apollo: You got that right.**

**Me: Hey! *Plans revenge on both Apollo and Bakura* On with the story!**

**\---**

**Rating: MA**

**Categories: Romance/Humor**

**Warning(s): YAOI (Boy x Boy)! Don’t like, don’t read!**

Rose Love

_Chapter 1 - Red Roses_

“Yugi,” a baritone voice whispered, warm breath tickling the boy’s earlobe while droplets of water hit his face, “you need to get up, you’re going to be late.”

Yugi, wrapped in his warm cocoon of blankets, covered his head and rolled away from the voice. Sleepily he told it to go away. It was too early and he was too warm to want to brave the realm of waking right now.

With a mischievous grin the the owner of the voice crawled onto the teen’s bed. Straddling Yugi’s hips the covers were forced from hands still weak with sleep. The teen’s face was shown revealing the disheveled and annoyed expression of one Yugi Motou.

Yugi glared up into crimson eyes that bore back into his own amethyst. “Yami,” the teen under the covers growled, “let me sleep.”

 

Yami grinned. "Sorry Aibou, no can do class is going to start soon. It's also mandatory to go to class since summer starts tomorrow."

Yugi just glared at Yami. Eventually Yugi groaned and sat up which lead to Yami falling off the bed at the unexpected movement. Yugi burst out laughing until his sides ached. Yugi grinned at Yami before climbing out of bed to help him up.

Yugi extended his hand, which Yami gratefully took before pulling Yugi down on top of him. Yugi gasped as he was pulled down on top of Yami who hugged him making Yugi blush ruby red. Yugi only then realized that Yami was wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants, which made Yugi break out into a deeper blush, Yami's skin warm against Yugi's cheek. Slowly Yami sat up, Yugi still in his arms, now sitting in his lap. Yami looked over at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand next to Yugi's bed. It was 6:30. Yami sighed his breath tickling Yugi's ear making him blush again.

Yami stood up taking Yugi with him and balanced Yugi on his feet in front of him.

"Aibou," Yami said smiling "go get ready for class or we'll be late."

Yugi glanced over at the alarm clock confused. When Yugi noticed what time it was his eyes widened as he made a mad dash around the room grabbing his clothes and shower bag. Yugi busted out of the room and rushed down the stairs to the men's showers on the first floor, leaving a grinning Yami standing in their room.

Yugi quickly discarded his clothes and started his shower making sure not to burn him self with the water. The knots in Yugi's back undid themselves as the water washed over Yugi's petite body.

Yugi slowly slide a finger from the middle of his back to his side trailing one of the many moon pale scars left on Yugi's back. Yugi had developed the habit of trailing a finger across his scars at a young age. Yugi's father was an abusive alcoholic who took his rage and frustrations out on Yugi. Yugi's mother had died when Yugi was little in an accident leaving Yugi with his father.

Yugi quickly cleaned himself up before hurriedly drying off and changing into his usual attire. Yugi sot like a rocket back to his and Yami's room to find Yami was pulling on his jacket.

Yugi and Yami looked almost identical. They had the same blonde bangs that cropped their faces along with the same spiky black hair tipped with red. They also had on the same outfits, both wore blue leather jackets and pants, which were skin tight, a black loose camisole, black studded boots, and black chokers.

There were some differences though like that Yami had three blond lightning bolts shaped streaks that shot up from his crown to were the red tips started. Yami and Yugi's outfits were also colored differently while Yugi's jacket and pants were more a sky blue color, Yami's were a navy. Yugi's skin was also a cream color that appeared almost white to Yami's tanned bronze skin. One of the major differences was that Yami's features were more sharp and mature while Yugi's were softer and more child like.

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked as he placed his shower bag by his bed.

Yami smiled "When ever you are."

Yami and Yugi quickly made their way down the stairs, into the academy, and to their first period class. The look-a-likes took their seats just as the bell rung.

**Me: i know it's short sorry i'll try to write more for the other chapters.**

**Yugi: please R &R. Bye.**


End file.
